jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Jw-skyguy/Kevin Smiths Insiderinfos
__INDEX__ thumb|Kevin Smith weint vor Freude. Tja, schon seit ungefähr zwei Monaten wird Episode VII nun gedreht und wir haben noch herzlich wenig offizielle Informationen erhalten. Es stimmt, Gerüchte schwirren überall im Netz herum, Abrams spricht zu der Fangemeinde und negiert die Gerüchte, Spy-Fotos erscheinen, und so weiter. Was wir allerdings wissen ist, dass von Regisseur J.J. Abrams eingeladen wurde, den Episode-VII-Dreh zu besuchen. Man sollte ja meinen das passiert öfters, Abrams und Smith sind ja so etwas wie Freunde, und das wars dann auch schon wieder, aber nein. Smith garantiert uns die Qualität der neuen Star-Wars-Filme, sogar öffentlich in einem und auf postet er ein Bild, ein Selfie, weinend vor Freude. Kevin Smith wurde mit einer E-Mail von Abrams eingeladen, nach London in die Pinewood Studios zu kommen und sich den Dreh anzusehen. Smith, selbst schon jahrelanger Regisseur, hatte schon Erfahrung gesammelt im „Film-Hinter-den-Kulissen“, doch als Kind war er ein riesiger Star-Wars-Fan gewesen, deswegen willigte er ein. Smith sagt, die Pinewoo Studios, in welchen zuvor auch schon Superma, Batman, usw. gedreht wurden, wurden von einem Banner mit der Aufschrift „Ep7“ umweht. Nun gut. In der Empfangshalle von Lucasfilm musste er ein Schweigegelübde (ich weiß nicht ob das wirklich so heriß, ich nenns jetzt mal so, ihr wisst ja was ich meine) unterschreiben, um sich zu verpflichten, keinerlei Informationen über die Handlung und anderes preiszugeben. Natürlich unterschrieb Smith, allerdings fand er das Poster mit einem imperialen Sternenschiffkommandanten, welcher den Finger vor den Mund hielt und „''Loose lips sink star ships.“ sagte, amüsant. Über den direkten Dreh konnte Smith nichts verraten, aber wie der Film gedreht wurde, ist nicht gesichert. Kevin sagte in seinem Interview, dass dieser Film zu den Ursprüngen zurückkehren würde. Alles wäre wie früher. ''Episode VII wird nicht auf Green-Screens gedreht, wie die Prequel-Trilogie, sondern ganz klassisch, mit Kostümen. Das macht den Film authentischer als seine Vorgänger. In Episode VII werden wir nicht auf computeranimierte Charaktere wie Jar-Jar Binks treffen, sondern leibhaftige, kostümierte Menschen, allerdings hoffentlich in einem professionellen Stil. Alles am Dreh von Episode VII ist echt, sagt Smith, die Personen, die Tiere, die Landschaft, die Raumschiff, und sogar die Explosionen. Es war, als würdest du in Star Wars drin sein, meint Smith. Als ihm schließlich erlaubt wurde den Milenium Falcon zu betreten (!!!), brach er in Tränen aus. Man kann also tatsächlich den Milenium Falcon betreten. Später zeigte Abrams Smith fertige Sequenzen, Bilder und so weiter und Smith (seine Worte) umarmte ihn weinend, was genau Beweis für sein Gefallen an Star Wars sein müsste. Also, wenn wir Kevin Smith vertrauen dürfen, werden wir es in Episode VII mit der Klassischen Methode zu tun kriegen. Mir gefällt das sogar sehr gut, es macht den Film wie schon gesagt authentische und verleiht ihm einen gewissen realen Tick, was sich sicher gut auswirkt. „''You're doing it, you're making my childhood again.''“, sagte Kevin Smith. Ich hoffe mein Blog hat euch gefallen, schreibt doch einfach Mal in die Kommis wie es euch gefallen hat. Möge die Macht mit euch sein, Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:13, 8. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag